May The Best Man, Win
by KayBear365
Summary: Who will go to the dance with Willa, Philby or Spencer hmmm? Me and Charlie are your host for todays The Best Man Games
1. Chapter 1

**2 updated stories and 1 new story in one day I am just so awesome so this is called May The Best Man Win its about which team you are on are you on Wencer (Willa and Spencer) or Wilby (Willa and Philby) SOOOOOOOO... Let us start!**

**Chappie 1**

As Willa walked in the hallway Spencer walked with her "Hey Wills" he said giving her one of his cute smiles, Willa smiled "hey Spence" she said, Spencer looked at her and said "soooo the dance is coming up and I was wondering-" but Philby interrupted him by joining the chat clutching his binder angrily at Spencer trying to steal 'his' Willa "hey guys whats up?" Willa thanked Philby in her mind "as you so rudely interrupted me I was gonna ask Willa to the dance" Spencer said, Philby's eyes widened "You can't ask her because... I was gonna ask her out" Philby blurted out on accident

"well you can't because she was gonna say yes, right Willa?" Spencer looked at Willa hopefully

"No she wasn't!" Philby said, everyone gathered around the feud

"Shut up, Nerd! You didn't have the guts to ask her out" Spencer said pushing Philby into a locker "Spencer!" Willa said angrily and checked on Philby "What the heck man!" Philby yelled angrily rubbing his head "I have an idea!" Charlene yelled "Charlene what are you doing here?" Elly asked "Shhh, Have like a battle for Willa in the gym" the cheerleader said "THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Spencer yelled "um... O-k" Philby said "wait Philby's not sporty at all" Willa said "I know but isn't fun having guys fight over you?" Charlene asked excitedly, Willa shrugged but then nodded excitedly "let the best man win dell" Spencer said giving him a evil look and walking away with his crew "Whatever bloat!" Philby yelled getting up "So you like me?" Willa asked smiling excitedly "yeah" Philby said embarrassed "well, win for me Philbs" she said and walked off with Elly and Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I havn't updated this story buuut I update now**

Chapter 2

Spencer's Just A Cheater

Students were cheering as Philby and Spencer walked into the gym "fight fight fight fight" the students chanted, Elly looked at Charlene "totally worth coming to the gym" she said, Charlene nodded. Willa sat with the popular kids, confused and mostly frightened of what she thought they were going to do. "Now that your about to date Spencer your officially one of us" London said, Willa raised an eyebrow "Philby could win" she said "oh come on Wills, thats your new nickname Wills. Philby's smart and all but we all know Spencers too strong and hot not to win" London said flipping her hair, Willa rolled her eyes and sat at Charlene and Elly's table

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first 'Best Man Win' games the winner gets to date Wills of course" Charlene said, Willa's cheeks went pink "first off lets get a track competition going" Elly said "first one that makes three laps around the gym gets a point, on your mark" the two boys got into position "Get set... GO!" Spencer got a second head start with Philby close behind.

'You can do this, Philby' Philby thought as he made his first lap, he was still behind Spencer 'all I need to do is speed up! For Willa!' He motivated himself running faster and passing by Spencer "woah" he heard Spencer mutter, Philby smirked 'I'm gonna win' he said as he did his second lap "RUN! PHILBY! RUN!" Willa yelled giving him more energy to run faster. Philby was just about to finish when Spencer, that jerk, tripped him and SPENCER finished first, everyone cheered. "Thats cheating" Elly said crossing her arms "hey you never set the rules" Spencer said smirking "you could have hurt him" Charlene said defending Philby "GIVE HIM A POINT ALREADY!" Someone yelled, the three girls rolled there eyes "point for Spencer" Willa said quite annoyed. Philby got up and glared at the Cheater (Spencer) "I'm gonna beat you, one way or the hologram way"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing. This is the LAST CHAPTER! -_- Because it just is... DONT GIVE ME THAT LOOK! This is a sucky chapter because I was bored and when I'm bored this happens! Shortness!**

Chapter 3

"Next challenge is..." Charlene stopped and started to think of a challenge.

"There are no more challenges. Fight starts in 10 minutes so boys get ready" Elly said.

"10 minutes?!" Willa said shocked "no way, Philby's gonna get crushed."

Elly smiled deviously "don't worry Wills, I told Philby a plan that just might work." Willa was really confused but if it was a plan for Philby not to get crushed into a million pieces by Spencer the Juggernaut she was all for it.

{Philby's POV}

I was sitting on the bench, waiting for the fight to start. I kept repeating what Elly told me, 'go all clear if you want to live!' Were the exact same words she told me. I'm gonna win Willa! Its not cheating so don't give me that 'look.' I heard the door open and Willa came over smiling at me "you know you don't have to really do this" she said.

"Willa, I would do anything for you" I said making her blush. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled after I was done. I heard giggling coming from outside the door. I opened it up to find Charlie and Elly, Charlie was holding a video camera.

"Philby I gotta plan that just might work, so you won't get killed" Charlene said, grabbing my hand and whisking me off to the gym. I was really confused but decided to go along with whatever she had planned.

{Charlene's POV}

I ran into the gym shouting "FIGHTS CANCELLED!" Everyone groaned. I connected the camera to the computer then the projector plug to the computer. I grabbed the remote for the projector and pushed the 'on' button, then I pushed play where it had showed... The Wilby kiss. I saw Willa come up, smiling a toothy grin. Spencer threw a rose down and fled the room. Philby walked up to Willa and kissed her making the gym fill with 'AWWS!'

I took a picture of it and posted it on Twitter. Cutest pic ever. I'm so on team Wilby. Philby held Willa's hands "Willa, will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

The room went silent as we waited for Wila's response. "I'd lovd to." They went back to kissing. Well I guess thats the end of 'The Best Man Games'... For now.

**THATS IT, I FINISHED! I'M DONE WRITING! Peace!**


End file.
